


Han and Luke Partake in Some Slo-Moan Action

by TombRiddler



Category: Judge Dredd - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drug Use, Drugs, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Rights, Gay Sex, M/M, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TombRiddler/pseuds/TombRiddler
Summary: Between missions, Han Solo and Luke got some free time to share together and they want to make the most out of it.





	Han and Luke Partake in Some Slo-Moan Action

**Author's Note:**

> First story, kind of short, goes right into the action.

(Image above : effects of the Slo-Mo in the movie Dredd)

The air in the Millenium felt crammed, moist, too warm to be comfortable. There were speckles of sweat on Luke and Han's foreheads, on each of their skins - one white, slightly tanned, and hairless, and one rough, with open pores, scarred, bruised, muscled and covered with a dark, hairy duvet. The ship was still, sitting on boiling black ground in a coal desert somewhere, someplace. Their location didn't matter right now, not for them and not for anybody else, and no one knew they were here. The only thing they cared to know about the place: it was hot. Stupidly hot, too hot to breathe, and even with the filtering system of the Falcon, the outside air still came in heated, some would say... lukewarm, even for Luke. He took off his yellow jacket, sitting in front of the chess table, now only in his black shirt, tightened around his sweaty and flushed skin. His blonde hair dripped with heat, clenched jaw, weary eyes - weary, beautiful, deep blue eyes - and he was sitting straight, trying to relax his breathing. 

"It's cool. It's only Han. Your... friend." he thought to himself, but he knew there was more to Han then simply a friend.

The man was standing straight, leaning against a wall in the same room, smug-but-envious look on his devilishly handsome face, messy brown hair, strong fists pumping red blood into their knuckles. He too had taken off his jacket and his dirty beige shirt came slightly over his pants, revealing his v-lines and some of his... hair, scruffy (he was indeed scruffy looking), wet, dark and curled, begging to be let out. His face was obscured by the lights. He was hot as well. Luke could hear his low breathing, deep, his chest going up and down mechanically, organically, his arm muscles struggling to be kept in his tight shirt, and Han listened as well. Luke fiddled with his army medallion, playing with the chain and his mouth, attentive. 

-So, kid... how you wanna do this? 

Han observed Luke's lips playing with the medallion, his pink-red, smooth, wet lips, and the tip of his tongue, seductively rolling the chain around in his mouth. He tried to keep a straight face but he could sense the pumping swelling in his pants.

-I don't know... I've never done this before...

-You've never...?

-No.

-Damn, kid... you're sure you still want to?

-I am. 

He locked eyes with Han, sure of himself, and without words they shared the tension, sweat in the back of their necks, drool in the back of their throats. Unconsciously, they had always felt this way about the other, ever since the first encounter, their silence drenched in desire. 

Han made the first step. 

As Luke got up, he approached him, quickly, in two sharp breaths, put his arm behind his head and _kissed_ him. He fucking _kissed_ him, finally, for the first time, he had gotten his lips on his. Luke felt the warmth of his palm in his hair, his fingers, twitching, and they caressed each others lips like they had waited forever for this moment... because they did wait. So much time spent looking but never... touching, never like this. Han pushed against Luke's lips with his tongue, made sure to get into him, to explore every bit of his mouth that he could. Luke let out a faint moan, distant, young, fragile, and he was pushed on the wall, completely possessed by Han's body. His muscles, his hair, his lips, his skin, it was all he could see, and his dark breath, so raw... it felt inhumane, like a drug, an addiction, Luke wanted to hear his rough grunts forever in his ear, closer and closer...

Han stepped back, calmly, lovingly, trapping Luke between his arms and in his shadow, both breathing difficultly without the other on them. 

-I... I got something for us. 

-W-What? 

-You'll see. 

Han put a hand in his pants and took out a white inhaler, and Luke knew what it was.

-Is this...is this Slo-Mo? 

-You can bet it is, he whispered.

-I've...I've never used drugs, you know...

-I'm sure you haven't, he chuckled. But we're not gonna use it now. Come. 

He ordered Luke around, put his arm behind the youngster as he led him to the piloting room. And, there, he kissed him again, but he did more than kiss him. He _led_ him. He guided him, with his tongue with his whole body. Luke felt his mind going astray, he felt astral, with Han's tongue in his mouth, with his hands in his back, sliding further down and grabbing his ass, so hard that Luke twitched and gripped Han's shoulders tightly, not letting go. For Han, it felt so good to finally be inside him, to take control of him like that, to have him, his Luke. The kiss continued, more passionately, and as Luke gained confidence, he began pushing back as well, playing with their tongues, his thumb massaging Han's shoulders, his other hand playing in his hair. Gripping, tightening, exalting. They were burning. The heat went into their pores, into their skin, they felt the sweaty texture of their bodies interact, come into contact, their minds orbiting around each other. 

-I...I...

-What do you want? Han whispered. 

-...Sit down. I...

Their heads pressed against one another, tongue and cheek, smelling like heat, cologne and affection. Han sat down in one of the chairs at the back of the piloting room, spreading on it, expiring one breath in between kisses. His head rocked backwards as he felt his body fuming, eyes closed, gasping for air. Luke kissed his neck, leaning over more shyly now, timidly, cheeks red with anticipation, his hands on Han's strong, masculine arms. He knew what he wanted, but he didn't know how to do it. He continued to kiss Han, touching him but never getting lower, feeling his need build up in his throat, his need for fulfillment. 

-Kid... You should... Get on your knees.

-Y-yeah... alright...

Luke obeyed and looked up, stared at Han's dark eyes, the shadows on his face, his mouth open and breathing deeply. Han leaned forward, put one hand behind Luke's head, and with the other, started unpacking his pants. Luke relished on the contact of Han's square hand on his cheek, his thumb playing with his lips and his panting throat. Then... it came out, sprung out, red and sweaty. It was long, covered in veins, meaty, with a large clean tip, pink and hard. It was larger than Luke would ever have imagined, bigger, more imposing. How would he do...that? He got red, embarrassed of his own lack of knowledge, but proud of having Han to lead him. He felt saliva accumulating, his eyes going over every little detail of the giant rod.

-Come on... Take it, Han whispered firmly. Take it all. 

-I've never done this...

-You'll be good... I can tell...

He helped Luke align is head, played with his hair. The young man gave one last look up, nervous, before approaching his lips. His nostrils could feel the cologne, the humidity, the curly hair at the base of the dick, the power emanating from it. He opened his lips and...

...Put it in him. 

His small mouth had trouble letting it all in, so he started with the tip, sucking on it. Han helped him go up and down, up and down, as he leaned back, observed, felt the tiny lips on his meat, let out a profound moan. 

-Holy...sh-shit, you're... 

He grunted, letting the sensation taking control, feeling nothing but Luke licking, sucking, soothing the red tip of his rod. It felt better than good, it felt perfect. 

-Further, he moaned.

He pushed Luke to take more of it, only barely taking in all the inches, and then he pushed harder, not even reaching half of it. Luke drooled all over, his saliva dripped on the tip, went down and rained down to his pubes. Han started making hip movements - very slowly - to teach him better. To teach him more, more and harder. Luke was mesmerized by the taste, the sensation, wondering how he would take all of it in. And then...

He leaned further. 

Han let out a grand moan, hardening more than ever as Luke's face went all in, his nose in his pubes, his balls on the chin. He put it in! All in! Luke felt the large veins sliding between his lips, the dick's sweat leaving a manly after-taste as the tip of Han's manhood penetrated his throat, so deep, he could feel it going down. Han had never felt anything like that, with anybody -- his Luke, young, seemingly innocent Luke, taking all of his dick in his sweet, jaw-dropping mouth. He went harder and started rocking Luke's head, up and down, up and down, swaying his ups and slapping the young man with his balls. He grabbed his head like a football and went all in, faster, always faster - there was a reason he was known as the quickest pilot in the galaxy. And, boy, did he pilot that head. Luke felt numb, losing his notions and only focusing on the orgasmic sensation of his mouth being drilled. He was no longer in control, he was _dominated_. 

-D-damn, kid, oh, I'm gonna... ugh, he groaned deeply. 

He suddenly lifted Luke's head by grabbing his hair and finished the course with his other hand, and then he came. It spurted, one big, white load, as big as the rod itself. All over. He sprayed Luke's face with himself, drenched him, it dribbled from his mouth and his nose, poor angelic face being jizzed all over. 

-Oh, ah, sh-shit, goddamn, boy did I... goddamn, kid, you really... you really...ugh, he whispered incoherently, leaning backwards to breathe. 

Luke licked his lips to taste it. He felt so proud. He came to pass a hand in his hair and saw all the jizz going through his fingers, all the substance in his face sticking to him. Han's power. He licked some of the manhood again, his tiny tongue passing slowly and delicately on the foaming, red tip. He licked it clean, so clean. 

-I...I really made you excited, huh? 

Han laughed deeply, breathing slowly. 

-...Don't get cocky kid, it's not finished. We got a whole day together, remember? Let's get you cleaned up. 

He took him to the Head (the bathroom), and they caught each other having shy smiles on their faces. After passing a towel in his wet face, Luke turned to Han in the bathroom.

-Why did you wait so long?  

He had taken of his shirt, revealing his peachy skin, his slim-going-on-fit body, barely formed muscles on his chest. Han stared at him. 

-You're a fool, kid, if you think I would'ave just told you like that. I'm not that type of guy. 

-You don't look like the type of guy who would fuck with me, yet... here we are, he replied, taking a step forward. 

-You're sweet, Luke, but you're also very dumb. 

-Says the scoundrel.

-War hero. And, look, you're right. I don't look like the type of guy who would fuck you... And that's exactly why I didn't tell you. 

-What? You were... scared I wouldn't want you back? Didn't think you had feelings.

-If I had some, you would have hurt them right about now, he remarked as he got closer. 

-Then why did you wait?

-I got a reputation to maintain, kid. 

-What, the reputation of a scruffy, lazy and criminal asshole?

-The reputation of someone who doesn't take shit like that. 

-Then don't. Don't take it. Are you mad at me?

-Do you want me to be?

Luke smiled, tilted his head like a puppy, deer-in-headlights kind of eyes, with a glint of provocation.

-I wish you already were. 

Han stepped closer now, breathing on Luke, pushing him without touching him to the corner of the tiny, confined room. 

-Yeah?

-Yeah, he chuckled. Be mad. I would very much love that. 

Han leaned over him, locking him between his shoulders and his arms. Luke couldn't move anywhere. 

-You know how easy it'd be for me to break you?

-Pretty hard, I bet. You can't even touch me without flinching, I-

Han pushed his hand on Luke's face, silencing him, staring his one of his blue eyes. 

-Shut up, he groaned. You want me to be mad? 

Han couldn't see it but he felt Luke smiling, teasing him. Ooh, that kid... He took out the white inhaler.

-You're gonna get in a lot of trouble for making me mad, you hear that? You know what this does?

Luke nodded as he pressed harder on his face, with his whole body, cramming him in the corner. Han unzipped both of their pants, they fell to the ground, and Luke was left with only his underwear, trapped by Han. The man pressed his hairy hand on the boy's junk, felt him like a police officer madly taps and pats a suspect, while stile staring at Luke's defiant eye. 

-You're not gonna like this, kid, but I very much will. 

He pulled down his underwear in one quick movement, leaving the boy completely naked and vulnerable. Luke started breathing rapidly between Han's fingers. His manhood was completely visible, quite shorter than Han's, but still rising upwards with excitement like a puppy's. Han then took off his own underwear, taking out his meaty, large rod. He clenched his hands, released Luke's mouth and pulled him up by picking him up under his leg. 

-Wh-what are you gonna do? Wh-- Han? 

The man didn't reply and pulled Luke's legs around him, wrapping him up, kept him up with one arm while the other gently felt the border of the boy's asshole. 

-No-no, I'm not... Are you gonna...

-Yes, I am, he violently groaned. You want to, right? You want me to be mad? 

Luke swallowed difficultly, closing his eyes to have one second of peace, one second to breathe. Oh god, this was about to happen... 

-Yes, he replied. I want to. 

As soon as he said that, Han didn't wait. He inhaled the drug, kept it lingering in his mouth, and in one, quick gesture, he penetrated the young man's virgin, untouched butthole.  

Han exhaled, and the drug took effect on them both.

-Oh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...

The second of Han's dick entering and pulling apart the first entrance of Luke's ass stretched out to infinity in extremely slow motion. Every sensation, every feeling, every touch, contact, sound became endless. Luke could feel the tip going in, very slowly, so slowly, but the pain lingered forever, seconds became minutes and minutes hours. For Han, the joy lasted. His eyes could see Luke's face, trapped in the corner, slowly arching backwards in immense pain as everything glittered: his eyes, the sweat on his skin, his every pore, the saliva in his mouth and the jizz still stuck on his lips, his medallion on his naked, bare chest. For Han, the sensation of tearing, of feeling the skin of his tip deforming every stretch, breaking his raw skin, became the only thing he felt. And it was pure paradise. For Luke, it was pure Hell, just what he had asked for. Han could see little, glittering tears form on the surface of Luke's eyes, little speckles forming at the bottom, salty, shiny stars that for Luke were a message that he was in pain, but for Han it was message to continue. Then, after the tip, came the entire member. Slowly, it penetrated inside Luke, and the young seraph looking man could feel _every second of it_. He could sense it going so deep, moving his insides skin, tearing them apart, a raw tunnel being enlarged millimeter by millimeter. So big, so long, he could feel it going into his stomach, into his bones, pulling every part of him to make place for Han. _Just one movement_ , being transformed into an hour.

-...uuuuuuck! screamed Luke. 

They both fell back on the ground as the drug lost its effect on them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Open to any commentary on this fic, I would *really* like some criticism, but any thought is (obviously) accepted.


End file.
